This invention relates to novel 1,7-disubstituted-6-fluoro-1,4-dihydroquinol-4-one-3-carboxylic acid derivatives and certain esters and cation salts thereof. This invention further relates to preparation of the compounds, antibacterial compositions containing the compounds and methods of using the compounds.
This invention also relates to a novel process for preparing novel N-cyclopropyl intermediates useful for preparing certain of the 1,7-disubstituted-6-fluoro-1,4-dihydroquinol-4-one-3-carboxylic acid derivatives of this invention which contain a cyclopropyl substituent at the 1 position as well as other 1,4-dihydroquinol-4-one-3-carboxylic acid derivatives so substituted with cyclopropyl.
While certain substituted 1,4-dihydroquinol-4-one-3-carboxylic acid derivatives are known and have been previously disclosed as antibacterial agents, there is a continuing need for novel antibacterial compounds for use in combating bacterial infections.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide novel 1,7-disubstituted-6-fluoro-1,4-dihydroquinol-4-one-3-carboxylic acid derivatives and certain esters and cation salts thereof. Further, it is an object of this invention to provide novel 1,7-disubstituted-6-fluoro-1,4-dihydroquinol-4-one-3-carboxylic acid derivatives and certain esters and cation salts thereof which are useful as antibacterial agents. Still further, it is an object of this invention to provide methods for preparing the novel 1,7-disubstituted-6-fluoro-1,4-dihydroquinol-4-one-3-carboxylic acid derivatives and certain esters and cation salts thereof.
Another object of this invention is to provide a novel process for the preparation of novel N-cyclopropyl substituted compounds useful as intermediates in the preparation of 1,4-dihydroquinol-4-one-3-carboxylic acid derivatives containing a cyclopropyl substituent at the 1 position.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide antibacterial compositions comprising the novel compounds of this invention. Another object still of this invention is to provide methods of using the novel compounds of this invention in the treatment of a host suffering from bacterial disease.